seven
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Nilai Sakura yang... tidak biasa, membuat Sasuke harus menetapkan batas minimal sebagai syarat jika ingin komiknya kembali/"Kalau tidak bisa, nanti kamu tahu akibatnya."/Sorry: maaf, i: aku, have: punya, mother: ibu, first: pertama/hah? / My First SasuxSaku! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ :) Happy reading


**Seven**

 **(c) Hikari No Aoi**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SASUKE X SAKURA**

 **T (Romance/Fluff kalau bisa)**

 **AU,** **DLDR!**

Fict SasuSaku pertama saya, atas _requestan_ seseorang yang sudah lama minta, dan baru terealisasikan sekarang :') mohon maaf apabila banyak kekurangan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seven**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melirik gadis yang berada di sebrang meja, Sasuke kemudian menepuk kepala Sakura pelan dengan buku bahasa inggrisnya. "Belajar!" Katanya kemudian.

" _-ack_!" gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut dan langsung mengusap kepalanya, ia sedikit meringis kesakitan karena buku yang Sasuke bawa itu lumayan tebal. "Sakit, Sasuke _-kun!_ "

Tak menggubris protesan Sakura barusan, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu segera mengambil buku komik yang sedari tadi dipegang gadis bertubuh mungil itu. " _I'll take it 'till you can understand what i said!"_ katanya cepat.

Sakura langsung mencak-mencak. Selain karna komiknya diambil, ia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti pacarnya itu barusan ngomong apa. "Sasuke _-kun_ kembalikan! Oh astaga, aku sudah sampai halaman 20!" ujarnya tidak terima, diraihnya tangan Sasuke untuk merebut kembali Komik kesayanganya itu. "-kembalikan!"

Sasuke berdiri, lalu menyembunyikan Komik itu di belakang punggungnya. "Kamu paham gak _sih,_ tadi aku ngomong apa?"

Sakura merengut, namun ia mulai masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali komik barunya itu. " _Enggak._ Aku sama sekali _ga_ tahu artinya, jadi _gak_ usah pakai bahasa inggris!" ujarnya. "Kembalikan, Sasuke _-kun!_ "

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia sepertinya harus bisa bersikap agak keras dengan kekasihnya ini. Jika Sakura tidak bisa berubah, kemungkinan besar nilai bahasanya akan turun semester ini! Duh, sebagai kekasih yang baik, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya. "Dengar Sakura, minggu depan kamu bjian Bahasa Inggris!" ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, mulai sedikit kesal karena pasti sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menasehatinya soal belajarnya yang bisa dihitung dengan jari tiap bulannya. Ayolah, kalian pasti juga begitu kan? Apalagi jika sedang seru-serunya baca komik _update_ an yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu!

"Aku tahu," jawab gadis bermata _Emerald_ itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ta-tapi, kalau udah selesai baca aku janji-"

"-sshhh! _Gak,_ pokoknya _gak!_ Sekali baca kamu pasti keterusan." sela Sasuke cepat sambil duduk kembali ke kursinya. Namun, ia masih menyita komik itu dibalik Punggungnya. "Kalau nilai Bahasa Inggrismu _gak_ dapat 7, aku ambil semua komikmu. Kalau bisa, bahkan uang jajanmu supaya kamu _gak_ bisa beli lagi."

Mendengar ancaman serius Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura memekik tak percaya.

"APA?!" Setega itukah kekasihnya itu terhadapnya? Astaga... ini _hanya_ ujian bahasa inggris! Kenapa Sasuke harus sejahat itu padanya?—Uh, oke... ralat yang bagian _hanya_ nya tadi. "Ta-tapi, Sasuke _-kun—_ "

"Sakura sayang, ini UJIAN, lebih penting yang mana?" ujar Sasuke selembut mungkin untuk menasehati kekasihnya itu. Sebagai murid yang nilai bahasa Inggrisnya nyaris sempurna, tentu Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu mendapat nilai Tiga, kan? " _I'll teach you._ "

Sakura duduk dikursi dengan lemasnya. sekarang bagaimana ia bisa belajar kalau komiknya saja disita oleh Sasuke? _Man_ , bukannya belajar, ia malah terus kepikiran! ayolah... itu adalah Komik _Shoujo_ yang baru terbit hari ini! HARI INI! Dan sekarang... sudah di sita oleh pacarnya.

Jadi bagaimana ia tidak kepikiran?! Bagaimana bisa Sakura fokus belajar?

Gadis berambut pink sebahu Itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya tertekuk. Dan dengan pandangan tajam, ditatapnya sang kekasih yang sempat-sempatnya memasang wajah tak bersalah setelah apa yang di lakukannya itu terhadapnya. Tentu saja, hal tersebut semakin membuat Sakura menjadi jengkel.

"Kalau _ngambek_ begitu kamu makin kelihatan manis deh," Ujar Sasuke jujur sambil bertopang dagu dan memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. Namun, gadis Haruno itu tak akan semudah itu jatuh dalam rayuan gombal pacarnya. Ia tahu, sekarang ini Sasuke sedang membujuknya agar mau belajar dan melupakan nasib komiknya.

Menggembungkan kedua pipinya, Sakura mencoba untuk bernegosiasi. "Aku janji akan belajar setelah ini—eh?"

Dan belum selesai Sakura mengutarakan kalimatnya, sebuah buku yang penuh dengan titik-titik panjang sudah tersaji manis di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "A-apa ini, Sasuke _-kun?_ "

Pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya itu tersenyum manis. Ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. "Kerjakan soal itu. Jika dapat nilai tujuh, komikmu akan aku kembalikan." Katanya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai jahil. "Kalau tidak bisa, nanti kamu tahu akibatnya."

Kedua pipi Sakura langsung merona. secara refleks, didorongnya wajah Sasuke itu untuk mundur dan menjauh darinya.

" _He-hentai!_ " teriaknya kesal. "Baik, akan ku kerjakan!"

Sasuke mendengus dengan perlakuan kasar Sakura barusan, namun sedetik kemudian ia memilih untuk tersenyum dan membaca komik bersampul merah menyala itu untuk menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. "Nilai tujuh, ya?"

.

.

.

Seven

.

.

.

 _Sensei: why did you come late yesterday, Shikamaru?_

 _Shikamaru: Sorry, sir. I have to pick up my mother first._

 _Sensei: ..._

 _Shikamaru: because my father had to go to Office, sir._

Kening Sakura mengernyit. Sedikit sekali arti yang bisa ia pahami. Apa ia bisa menyelesaikan soal ini?!

 _Why_ : kenapa, _you_ : kamu, _yesterday_ : kemarin.

 _Sorry_ : maaf, _i_ : aku, _have_ : punya, _mother_ : ibu, _first_ : pertama.

Hah?

Mulai dari sini, Sakura mulai tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu arti kalimat apa yang melengkapinya, makanya ia agak kesusahan menjawab soal semudah itu-menurut Sasuke. Aahh, demi komik pokoknya ia harus berusaha!

Mencoba mengartikan kembali soal nomor satu, gadis berambut pink sebahu itu kemudian melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya.

 _Because_ : karena, _my_ :ku, _father_ : ayah, _have_ : punya, _to_ : untuk, _go_ : pergi, _to_ : untuk ...?

Nah maksudanya sekarang apa?

"Sasuke- _ku-_ "

"Jangan bertanya, kalau sedang ujian itu _ga_ boleh nyontek!"

Jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan dari Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura merasa jengkel. Duh, Ia bahkan belum bertanya! Dasar, cowoknya ini memang jahat sekali kalau sedang berurusan dengan ujian begini!

Setelah mendengus kesal, Sakura kemudian menyerahkan jawaban itu pada Sasuke dan mencoba kembali untuk merebut komiknya. Sayangnya, masih gagal.

"Kembalikan—"

" _No, no, no._ " Sasuke kembali menyembunyikan komik itu dibelakang punggungnya, dan mengambil jawaban Sakura dengan tangan satunya. "Aku harus mengoreksinya dulu."

Si gadis bermata _emerald_ mengepalkan kedua tangannya gemas dengan sikap sang pacar yang masih belum mau melunak. Astaga, kalau mereka menikah nanti ia harus membujuknya dengan cara yang bagaimana?

Sadar bahwa sia-sia saja melawan, Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk duduk pasrah di kursinya dan terpaksa menunggu dengan sabar.

Semoga tidak lama.

Baru lima detik Sasuke menatap jawaban Sakura, keningnya langsung mengernyit dengan tidak elitnya. Jawaban ini benar-benar... astaga, _Kami-sama_... dari mana pacarnya itu mendapat rumus begini?

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari kertas yang ia bawa.

Sang kekasih yang tengah mengayunkan kedua kakinya, mendongak. Berharap dengan sepenuh hati bahwa komiknya akan kembali. "Ya?"

Menaruh kertas berisi jawaban Sakura tadi di meja, Sasuke kemudian melempar komik remaja itu ke sembarang tempat yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Selama satu bulan, aku akan tinggal denganmu."

Kalimat Sasuke barusan tak kalah mengejutkan dari komiknya yang sudah teronggok di tengah jalan. Ia? Dan Sasuke? Tinggal serumah?

"H-hee?"

"Aku sudah dapat izin dari Kizashi _tou-san_ tentu saja," Kata Sasuke tenang. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menyeramkan. "Kita lihat bagaimana bahasa inggrismu selama sebulan kedepan!"

 _Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak. Sangat sulit baginya untuk mempercayai kalimat Sasuke barusan.

Dia _gak_ serius, kan?

Mengemasi bawaanya dengan cepat, bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian menyambar tangan Sakura dan menggandengnya kuat. "Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

Seven

.

.

.

Keluar kelas dengan gontai, Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa kepalanya seperti mau meledak sekarang. Hampir setiap hari, selama sebulan penuh, ia secara 'paksa' dicekoki bahasa inggris oleh kekasihnya hingga rasanya dunia mau terbelah dua!

Semuuaaa yang ada dirumahnya berbahasa inggris! Bahkan ayah dan ibunya juga, jika berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris! Jadi bagaimana ia bisa tahu mereka membicarakan apa dengan Sasuke?

Sakura masih akan menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan pulang andai sebuah pukulan halus tak mendarat di kepalanya.

"—ack, kau—!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu melipat tangannya kedepan dada. "Bagaimana ujiannya hari ini?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, dan kembali berjalan. "Tumben tidak menanyaiku dengan bahasa asing itu,"

Sasuke tersenyum, diliriknya si kekasih sebentar, dan ikut berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Hm—kenapa ya?"

Anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno itu hanya mendengus, terlihat lelah dengan sikap sang pacar yang terlihat baik-baik saja!

 _Oh man_ , selama satu bulan ini sudah berapa edisi komik yang ia lewatkan?! Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke yang menyita waktu-tenaga-pikiran, bahkan uangnya untuk membeli benda kesayangannya tersebut! Jadi wajar kan, kalau ia marah sekarang?

"Semua ini demi kebaikanmu," kata pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu jujur. "Kau tahu kan?"

Sakura hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum menanggapinya dengan dengusan.

Melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang masih _ngambek_ tersebut membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli, dia memang benar-benar manis.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini!"

Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu terlihat tak tertarik, dan menjawab dengan nada kesal. " _Gak_ usah nyogok, aku masih ngambek!"

Dalam hati, Sasuke meragukan jawaban sang kekasih barusan. Apakah reaksi Sakura masih sama jika melihat kejutan kecil yang sudah ia siapkan di kamarnya sepulang sekolah nanti? Tentu saja, komik edisi yang Sakura lewatkan, dan beberapa edisi khusus yang ada tanda tangan pengarangnya.

Ah, jangan tanya bagaimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkannya. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar mau mati saat memperjuangkan tanda tangan dari si komikus!

"Benarkah?"

Melangkahkan kakinya kesal, Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan jalan duluan.

Wah, pacarnya ini _beneran_ marah.

"Hei Sakura, tunggu!"

Karena Sasuke tahu, bagi pemula untuk mendapatkan nilai tujuh itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Oleh karena itu, melihat semangat sang kekasih yang mau belajar bahasa inggris demi benda kesayangan yang sudah seenaknya ia sita itu, Sasuke cukup menghargai kerja keras kekasihnya tersebut.

Setidaknya ia sudah mau berusaha.

Berhasil menyusul Sakura yang masih terlihat uring-uringan, Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Saku—"

"Apaa?" oke, dia marah-sangat marah sekarang. Tatapan matanya bahkan semakin terlihat kesal. "Apa lagi?"

Menaruh sekotak susu _strawberry_ di tangannya, Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Aku ingat harus ekskul dulu, hati-hati di jalan oke? _I love you,_ "

Tak ada yang membuat Sakura semakin kesal lagi saat kekasihnya itu tidak menemaninya pulang, seperti biasa selama sebulan ini. Namun, karena Sakura sudah hafal betul sifat Sasuke bagaimana, Sakura kemudian menggenggam sekotak susu itu dengan erat.

Meski keberatan dan menyesal karena tadi sempat bersikap _judes_ pada pacarnya, Sakura tetap menatap punggung sang kekasih yang menjauh dengan tersenyum hangat.

" _Bodoh,_ " tidak ada ekskul lagi setelah jam 5 tahu. Meski begitu, Sakura tahu bahwa pipinya memerah ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "— _i love you too,_ "

.

.

.

 **Seven; Clear**

.

.

.

Saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika banyak sekali kekurangan di fict ini, **terutama bahasa inggrisnya**.

Saya juga sangat minta maaf jika banyak salah kata dalam pengucapan, dan tulisan :') semoga berkenan yaa ^^ dengan ini setidaknya hutangku lunas : )

Terimakasih sudah membaca,

Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi : )


End file.
